Das Problem , wenn ein Irrer in deiner WG wohnt
by SonGohansVidel
Summary: Tja ^^ Also Pairing : Schu/Brad und ansonsten lasst euch überraschen ^^Ich sag nur Brad ist arm dran !!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz und Weiss (die kommen so wieso nicht vor HAHA *räusper*) gehören nicht mir ! Leider ! Ich verdiene auch keine Geld hier mit (leider ^^).. etc ! Warnings: Naja , meine Ausdrucksweise ! ^^ Und alle , die sich in Brad rein versetzen (Ne Martin ? ^^ Ich bin dein Schu ^^ MUH !) auf gepasst !  
  
Das Problem , wenn ein Irrer in deiner WG wohnt  
  
"Ah , Braddddddd ! Mhhh ! Ich.... ich komme ... !" stöhnte Schuldig , als er seinen Samen in Crawford's Mund spritzte . Crawford leckte sich über die Lippen , nachdem er alles geschluckt hatte und rutschte zu Schuldig hoch . " I love you !" und küsste ihn .  
  
Während er Schuldig's Zunge in einen Kampf mit seiner eigenen verwickelte , machte er die oberste Nachtischschublade auf und suchte in ihr nach der Gleitcreme.  
  
Uhmm wo ist diese verdammte Gleitcreme ? Immer wenn man was braucht ... dachte Crawford .  
  
Kleine technische Probleme , koi ? fragte Schuldig's kichernde mentale Stimme.  
  
Crawford löste seine Lippen von Schuldig's und richtete seinen Blick jetzt auf den Inhalt der Schublade. Er sah so einiges , wie zum Beispiel : Handschellen , eine Peitsche , Dildo etc . Was er nicht sah war : die dringend benötigte Gleitcreme.  
  
"Schu , die Gleitcreme ist nicht da ! Wir werden es ohne machen !" sagte Crawford schließlich und wollte sein "Spiel" mit Schuldig weiterführen , doch dieser schubste ihn von sich runter.  
  
"Keine Gleitcreme , keinen Sex ! No way , Braddy!" er hob abwehrend die Hände . "nicht mit mir!"  
  
"Aber Schu ... !" Crawford war so sehr erregt , dass es schon weh tat . "Nix da Brad ! Ich geh lieber in mein eigenes Bett !"  
  
Schuldig gab Crawford noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze , stand dann auf und verließ das Zimmer. Crawford rutschte mit dem Kopf vom Bett um Schuldig's Arsch hinterher zu starren. Nun lag er total verrenkt , halb auf seinem Bett und halb auf dem Boden seines Zimmers und grübelte über diese Ungerechtigkeit.  
  
"Argh ... WARUM ?" fragte Crawford sich selbst . "Jetzt muss ich ne kalte Dusche nehmen und ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht , denn Farfarello's (wird der so geschrieben ? .) Kopf steckte plötzlich im Türrahmen und der Ire krabbelte ein Stück vor und Crawford konnte jetzt denn ganzen zerschundenen Körper sehen. Das Grinsen in Farfarello's Gesicht gefiel ihm irgendwie nicht.  
  
"Na weiser Anführer *kicher* *an Messer leck* Was ziehst du für ein Gesicht ? Es verletzt Gott , wenn man Crawford's .." er stand auf und kicherte wieder " ... Gleitcreme in ..." er rannte los und bekam nicht mit wie Crawford vor Zorn rot anlief ".. IN NAGI'S VITAMINSAFT RÜHRT !!!!!" Man hörte Nagi aus der Küche schreien , da er gerade den Vitaminsaft leer getrunken hatteund Crawford hörte man laut : "WENN ICH DICH KRIEGE , KANNST DU GOTT GLEICH SEHEN!" schreien .  
  
Wenig später sah man (bzw hörte man) ein kichernde Gestalt um den Block rennen und zwei andere Gestalten , die fluchend hinter ihr herrannten. Die eine klein und schmächtig und die andere groß und .... nackt !  
  
Schuldig bekam von alldem nichts mit. Er war im Land der Träume und hatte in diesem Land wilden Sex mit Crawford ..... Er lächelte glücklich im Schlaf .  
  
~Owari ~  
  
Konnichi wa ^^ 9.8.02 Diese Fanfiction ist irre , ich weiß . Trotzdem bitte ich REVIEWS !!!! *lieb guck* Ist so wieso alles Konkon's Schuld ! *guckt ihn böse an* Und die meines Vaters ! *guckt den auch böse an* Eher die meines Vaters ! Da chattet man schön mit seinem Liebsten und ist gerade dabei ein Geständnis der Liebe aus ihm raus zu kitzeln und das Single-Dasein endlich wieder zu verlassen , dann kommt sein Vater rein : "LOS ! WEG VOM COMPUTER ! SOFORT!" Nun , da musste ich auch mal Crawford ärgern ! *Crawford lieb anschau* Sei mir büdde büdde nicht böse ! *knuddel* "Omae o korosu" *genau hinguck* AHHHHH ES IST HEERO !!! *wegrenn* *gegen Crawford renn* BRADDY *in seine Arme hüpf und ihn küss* *zieht einen Vorhang runter* Nicht's für kleine Kinder !!!! ^^ Hab euch alle lieb *knuddel* euer Schu-chan 


	2. Das Problem , wenn ein Irrer in deine WG...

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz und Weiss (die kommen so wieso nicht vor HAHA *räusper*) gehören nicht mir ! Leider ! Ich verdiene auch keine Geld hier mit (leider ^^).. etc ! Warnings: Naja , meine Ausdrucksweise ! ^^ Und alle , die sich in Brad rein versetzen (Ne Martin ? ^^ Ich bin dein Schu ^^ MUH !) auf gepasst !  
  
Das Problem , wenn ein Irrer in deiner WG wohnt 2  
  
"Ha-ha-hatschi ! Good Morning Koi !" war Crawford's genuschelte Begrüßung für Schuldig , als dieser ausgeschlafen und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen in die Küche kam .  
  
"Morgen Koi !" zwitscherte er, nahm sich eine Tasse und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. " Moment mal ! Hast DU eben geniest ???!"  
  
"Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein ? Die Kaffeemaschine???" grummelte Crawford missmutig.  
  
Er hatte gestern nicht mehr viel Schlaf bekommen. Nagi und er hatten Farfarello ein paar mal um den Block gejagt , bis Nagi auf die Idee kam , Farfarello mit seiner mentalen Kraft fest zu halten und Crawford hatte dann für über 3 Stunden seine Wut an dem irren Iren ausgelassen . Ihm war in seiner bodenlosen Wut nie aufgefallen , dass er nackt war und nun war er krank. Er , der nie krank war.  
  
"Wie konnte es passieren , dass unser Mister Bradley *ich-bin-nie-krank-und- stolz-drauf* Crawford sich plötzliche einen Schnupfen einfängt ?" fragte Schuldig lachend. "Und wo ist sind eigentlich Farfie und Nagi?"  
  
Gerade bei diesen Worten kam Nagi in den Raum. Crawford und er stöhnten bei der Erwähnung von Farfarello auf. Schuldig starrte sie verwundert an. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt ?"  
  
Nagi antwortete ihm genervt : " Nachdem du dich ins Reich der Träume verzogen hast , haben ich und Crawford Farfarello um den Block gejagt und ihn dann 3 Stunden lang verprügelt. Crawford hatte sich , weil alles so schnell ging , seine Sachen nicht wieder angezogen und nun ist er erkältet!"  
  
"WIE BITTE ? Bradley Crawford , warum in Gottes Namen , rennst du nachts zusammen mit Nagi hinter Farfie her und verprügelst ihn ? Und warum zum Donnerwetter warst du NACKT ????" schrie Schuldig Crawford an, dieser nuschelte nur irgendwas , versteckte sich hinter seiner Kaffetasse und nieste noch einmal laut und putzte sich anschließend die Nase.  
  
Nagi seufzte und antwortete wieder an Crawford's Stelle: " Farfarello wollte Gott verletzen indem er eure scheiß Gleitcreme in meinen leckeren Vitaminsaft gerührt hat !!!!!! ARGH ICH BRING IHN UM!"  
  
Schuldig konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen . "Was ...hahahaha... und ....hihi... das ... hat er ....hehhehehe... wirklich gemacht ?"  
  
"Ja verdammt !" schrieen Crawford und Brad zusammen . "Und das ist gar nicht witzig!" "Ha-ha-hatschi!" fügte Crawford noch als Untermalung hinzu , nun fiel Schuldig zu Boden und rollte sich auf dem Boden hin und her vor Lachen. Das war einfach zu komisch, nach seiner Meinung.  
  
Nagi verließ daraufhin das Zimmer und Crawford stand auf und beugte sich über Schuldig.  
  
"Koi ?" fragte er . "Hihi ! Uhm ..hahah..ja?" kam es von Schuldig , dem die Tränen vom vielem lachen in den Augen standen . "Ich habe neue Gleitcreme gekauft , lass es uns jetzt bitte tun , ok ?" Schuldig sah ihn an und sagte schlicht und einfach : "Nein !"  
  
"WARUM NICHT???" heult Crawford und Schuldig bekam noch ein weiteres "Ha-ha- hatschi!"  
  
"Deswegen ! Hättest Farfarello halt nicht in deinem Geburtskostüm draußen verprügeln sollen ! Gomen , aber ich will nicht krank werden ! Komm in mein Zimmer , wenn du wieder gesund bist !" er stand auf und gab Crawford einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ einen verzweifelten Crawford zurück.  
  
"Womit ? Womit habe ich das verdient ??? Wieso muss ich mit einem irren Iren unter einem Dach wohnen ? ICH WILL DOCH EINFACH NUR SEX MIT SCHULDIG HABEN !!!!!!! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt ?" fragt Crawford die Welt.  
  
~Owari~oder?  
  
Komban wa ^^ 10.8.02 Beantwortet Crawford's Frage doch einfach in euren Reviews ^^ Oh man ! Jetzt ist es umgesprungen ! Teil eins hab ich vor ner Stunde geschrieben und da war es noch gestern ^ ^; Ich bin gelangweilt , glaub ich ! Na denne ich geh ins Bett ^^ Good Night euer Schu-chan *zieht das Konkon Kissen raus* Hach wie gemütlich ^^ 


	3. Das Problem , wenn ein Irrer in deiner W...

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz und Weiss (die kommen so wieso nicht vor HAHA *räusper*) gehören nicht mir ! Leider ! Ich verdiene auch keine Geld hier mit (leider ^^).. etc ! Warnings: Naja , meine Ausdrucksweise ! ^^ Und alle , die sich in Brad rein versetzen (Ne Martin ? ^^ Ich bin dein Schu ^^ MUH !) auf gepasst ! Hmm *rollt den Kopf hin und her* Ich bin müde und hab ziemlich viel Gackt konsumiert .... Ist das Warnung genug ??? Anata mou himewa ... blabla . Ich hab außerdem keinen Bock und so wieso und überhaupt . Außerdem find ich's scheiße , dass alle Gackt's Mail Addi haben , nur ich ich allein hab sie nicht . Noch dazu hab ich in den anderen Warnungen immer Yaoi , Shonen Ai und so was vergessen , liest dat hier überhaupt wer ? . ich denke eher nicht . *haut (wie Konkon es immer tut) den Kopf gegen die Wand* Meno , nicht mal das macht Spaß , wo ist Konkon wenn man ihn braucht . Nu hab ich einen Absatz fertig ... Ich schreib morgen weiter GOMEN ! Schaff's einfach nicht ! *geht zu Gaku und heult sich aus* *nimmt außerdem ihr Konkon Kissen und prügelt ein bißchen drauf ein*  
  
Das Problem , wenn ein Irrer in deiner WG wohnt 3  
  
Eine Woche später war Crawford wieder vollständig "betriebsfähig" . Doch er hatte schon wieder ein Problem : Schuldig war weg und war sonst wo !  
  
Der liebe Crawford fühlte sich wie auf Drogenentzug ! Er brauchte guten Sex und guten Sex bekam er nur von Schuldig !  
  
Wo kann dieser blonde Bishonen nur sein ? fragte sich Crawford und ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Unruhig spielte er mit seiner Brille. Wo immer er auch gestern hingegangen ist , eigentlich müsste er doch bald wieder kommen...   
  
Crawford ging in die Küche und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Kaffee war Crawford's Droge. Sie beruhigte ihn.  
  
Crawford hörte das Umdrehen eines Schlüssels im Schloß und dann sah man in der Küche ..... nur noch eine einsam ratternde Kaffeemaschine.  
  
Als Crawford die Tür erreichte , zog sich Nagi gerade seine Schuhe aus.  
  
"Verflucht , du bist es nur ! Ich dachte schon du wärst Schuldig ! So was dummes aber auch!" meckerte Crawford.  
  
"Na danke ! Ich kann auch nicht's dafür , dass dein Sexspielzeug nicht da ist ! Nimm dir ne kalte Dusche , du HENTAI!" damit verließ Nagi den Eingangsflur und ging in sein Zimmer um mit Omi zu chatten (hey , ich finde die beiden passen zusammen!)  
  
Einige Stunden später :  
  
Crawford saß mit mindestens 2 Litern Kaffeeintus am Küchentisch und heulte sich bei Farfarello aus. (ja , der ist auch wieder fit !)  
  
"Ach Farfie ! Wieso ist Schuldig nicht da ?" fragte Crawford nun mindestens schon das ... ach ich hab nicht mitgezählt ...e mal ! ^^  
  
"Weil es Gott verletzt , wenn du verzweifelt bist !" sagte Farfarello schlicht und leckte an seinem Messer .  
  
"Warum komm ich nie zu Sex mit Schuldig ?"  
  
"Weil es Gott verletzt , wenn du leidest!"  
  
Ein Poltern aus der Gegend von der Tür.  
  
"Verdammt ! Welsche Sau hat hieer seine Schschschuheeeeeee `ingeschtellt?" fluchte ein *angeheiterter* Schuldig.  
  
"Schuldig !!!!!" schrie Crawford und rannte zu Schuldig.  
  
"Oi ! `allo Braaad! Wiescher fischt (Wieder fit) ?" fragte Schuldig und kippt in Crawford's Arme , als er von seinem Rausch überwältigt wurde.  
  
"Ja ! Wir können jetzt endlich wieder miteinander schlafen !" freute sich Crawford  
  
"Schuldig?" Crawford fing ihn geistesabwesend auf. "Nein ! Bitte ! DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAR SEIN !!!!!!!! WOMIT ? WOMIT HAB ICH DAS NUR VERDIENT???" fragte sich Crawford schon wieder.  
  
~Owari ^^~  
  
Komban wa 12. (oder auch schon 13. ?) 8. 02 Dieser Teil ist nicht so gut ! Gomen ^^; Aber eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte nur ein Kapitel lang werden und aus langeweile hab ich dann noch den 2. Teil geschrieben ! Also dieser Teil ist für Houjun und Amy-chan , die mir so liebe Reviews geschickt haben und einen dritten Teil wollten ! Ach ! Für Gackt ist er natürlich auch ! Er unterstützt meine Arbeit ja so wunderbar mit seiner Musik ! ^^ Wenn ihr noch einen wollt , sagt bescheid ! Der wird dann auch wieder besser ! Hoffe ich ^^; Cu Euer Schu-chan 


End file.
